TRUST
by Verucca lucifer
Summary: Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini cara yang salah, namun kuharap kau mengerti. Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu./WARNING: CharaDEATH DLDR


**DISCLAIMER**

Saya yakin anda tidak akan percaya kalau saya yang menciptakan fandom ini#ditendang

Okelah, Kuroshitsuji-Yana Toboso TTwTT

**WARNING**

Typo, gaje, OOC(sumpah), AU, YAOI dan masih buanyak lagi.

**SUMMARY**

Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini cara yang salah, namun kuharap kau mengerti. Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu.

**TRUST**

Rate: M

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Aku melihatmu masih berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang—entah apa isinya itu. Hal yang sama yang selalu kau lakukan setiap malam. Kau memandangi dan membaca lembaran kertas yang kau kerjakan itu, dan meremasnya menjadi bola jika merasa ada hal yang salah pada lembaran itu. Lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Bodoh.." kau mengacak-acak rambut ravenmu itu dengan frustasi. Lalu melepas kacamata yang selalu kau banggakan itu, dan memijat-mijat batang hidungmu.

Sudahlah, tidak bisakah kau menerima kenyataan ini dan terus melangkah ke depan tanpa beban?

Kulihat kau berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap terjaga agar tidak tertidur di atas meja oak itu. Namun sepertinya pikiranmu memang sudah terlalu lelah. Begitupun tubuhmu. Kau pun tertidur di antara lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di mejamu itu.

Selamat malam, Will. Semoga kau mendapatkan mimpi yang indah.

-oOo-

Dua orang itu kembali mendatangi rumahmu untuk kesekian kalinya. Seorang pemuda berwarna rambut dua nada; blonde dan coklat, dan seorang laki-laki berambut perak panjang. Setiap kalian bertemu, kalian selalu saja membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Spears-senpai, kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Ronald Knox" jawabmu dengan nada bicara penuh keyakinan.

"Nyawamu adalah taruhannya. Apa kau tidak sadar?" ujar laki-laki berambut perak. Sepertinya ia yang paling tua diantara kalian bertiga.

"Aku menyadari itu, dan aku tidak takut jika nyawaku memang harus melayang saat itu juga. Undertaker-san" balasmu tanpa sedikit rasa takutpun.

Pemuda bernama Ronald Knox itu tiba-tiba menguap dengan tidak sopannya. "Berarti keputusan dan resikonya sudah kau tanggung 'kan? Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai saat itu tiba. Aku boleh pulang sekarang..?" dia beranjak dari kursinya.

Kalian berdua langsung memberikan tatapan maut kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu langsung berkutik. Ia pun dengan takut-takut duduk kembali di atas kursinya.

Sungguh, aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah kalian.

"Semuanya sudah ada di sini" kau menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang kau tulis saat itu. Leki-laki berambut perak itu lalu mengambil kertas mu dan membaca isinya. Pemuda berwarna rambut dua nada itu ikut melirik lembaran itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku suka rencanamu, Spears"

-oOo-

William POV

Akhirnya saat ini tiba. Saat yang sudah lama kutunggu. Aku memasukkan butiran peluru logam ke dalam sebuah handgun. Lalu, kusembunyikan benda itu ke balik jaket ku. Aku dapat merasakan dinginnya udara musim dingin yang baru saja tiba, ketika aku keluar dari dalam apartemen ini.

Hari ini, tepat setahun setelah hari itu terjadi.

"Kau siap, senpai?" pemuda berwarna rambut dua nada itu terlihat baru saja menyembunyikan dua buah beretta ke balik mantelnya. Aku mengangguk pasti.

"Undertaker-sama sudah menunggu di mobil. Oh ya, jangan lupakan ini..!" dia melemparan sebilah pisau tanpa sarung kepadaku.

Dengan—sangat—terkejut, aku berusaha menangkap benda tajam itu sebelum mengenai wajahku. "Bodoh! Kau mau mebunuhku?" umpatku. Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Tapi kau tidak terbunuh 'kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Dasar bocah..

William POV-end-

-oOo-

Aku sedikit terperangah. Kalian bertiga bisa membunuh lebih dari enam puluh orang penjaga dari manor house itu dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Dan, sudah dipastikan kalau enam puluh orang itu benar-benar mati.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa kecewa dengan jalan yang kau pilih ini, tapi.. kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau keputusanmu tidak dapat diganggu gugat 'kan?

Laki-laki itu kini benar-benar terpojok. Dia tidak dapat melarikan diri lagi. Kalian bahkan sudah menembaki kedua kakinya agar dia tidak dapat berlari untuk kabur.

"Lepaskan dia! Kumohon..!" pintanya. Orb ruby nya kini berkaca-kaca.

"Sebastian..!" anak laki-laki berambut kelabu yang berada dalam todongan beretta laki-laki berambut perak itu mulai mengalirkan air mata. Kau melangkahkan kakimu mendekati laki-laki itu. Mata emerald mu menatap nanar laki-laki itu.

"Tenanglah Ciel! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Percayalah padaku..!" Sebastian berusaha membuat anak laki-laki itu agar kepanikannya tidak bertambah.

"Percaya, heh?" kau menghentikan langkahmu setelah jarak kalian tinggal sekitar dua langkah lagi. Sebastian mendongak menatap wajahmu yang datar, tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Kau juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama kepada nya 'kan?" kau menendang wajah Sebastian dengan penuh amarah. Membuat anak laki-laki itu menjerit melihat tindakanmu.

"UHUK!" Sebastian memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya. Walaupun sangat marah, kau tetap mempertahankan topeng dinginmu itu. "William, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, tapi jangan sakiti Ciel!" pinta Sebastian. Dia berlutut dihadapanmu.

"Kau tahu, rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti bagimu? Michaelis?" kau menodongkan handgun mu ke arah kepala laki-laki itu.

"Maafkan aku Spears! Saat itu aku sama sekali kehilangan kesadaranku! Aku tidak menyangka Sutcli—AKH!" kau kembali menendang laki-laki itu. Membuat dirinya membentur dinding ruangan.

"Kau masih berani menyebut namanya, setelah semua yang sudah kau lakukan..?" nada bicaramu mulai naik. Begitupun emosimu. Sebastian mati-matian berusaha bangkit. Namun kau kembali menendangnya tanpa ampun.

**Flashback, one years ago**

"Hei William, dia mengajakku untuk kencan malam ini..!" ujarku gembira. Kau menjawab 'hm' dengan pandangan tetap terpaku kepada lembaran-lembaran kertaspaperwork yang harus kau selesaikan.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. "William!" seru ku marah. "Iya! Itu bagus! Kau puas?" jawabmu pada akhirnya. Namun tetap saja aku tidak puas dengan jawabanmu.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan jawaban yang lebih menjiwai..?" tanyaku sambil memainkan rambut merahku. Aku berjalan mendekatimu yang masih saja memandangi lembaran kertas dari kantor tempatmu bekerja.

Kau menoleh ke arahku. "Kau mau aku menjawab apa..?" tanyamu. "Ya… setidaknya beri aku saran, apa yang harus kulakukan.. ini kencan pertamaku, Will" jawabku. Kau terdiam sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, kau kembali mengalihkan pandanganmu kepada paperwork itu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu pantas untuk dilakukan"

"WILLIAM!" aku berkacak pinggang.

"Jauhi dia"

"Eh?"

"Jauhi dia, dia bukan orang yang pantas untukmu, Grell"

"Will? Apa—?"

Kau beranjak dari kursimu. Kini kita berdua saling berhadap-hadapan. "Jauhi dia, Grell. Dia bukan orang baik" ujarmu.

"Apa maksudmu Will? Kau sudah kenal Sebastian 'kan? Semua orang mengenalnya! Aku percaya kepadanya, dan dia juga percaya kepada—nnh?"

Kau mencium bibirku secara tiba-tiba. Bibirmu yang dingin itu, dapat kurasakan dengan jelas. Setelah beberapa saat, kau melepaskan ciumanmu itu.

PLAK!

Aku menamparmu dengan penuh rasa amarah. Nafasku tersengal. Kau terdiam. Begitupun aku. "Apa maksudmu, William..? Selama ini kukira kau adalah teman terbaikku. Aku percaya padamu, Will! Tapi kenapa sekarang..?" mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Grell, aku—"

"DIAM KAU!" aku langsung berlari keluar dari apartemenmu dengan kondisi masih berlinang air mata. Walaupun cuaca hari ini sangat dingin. Itu tidak sanggup membekukan air mata ku. Aku bisa mendengar dirimu yang terus meneriakkan namaku. Namun aku tidak ingin berhenti, aku tetap saja berlari menjauh.

"AH!" aku menabrak seseorang. Aku pun terjerembab di atas salju yang dingin. "Ma-maafkan aku..!" aku segera beranjak dan melirik wajah orang yang kutabrak tadi.

"Sebastian..?"

Aku melihat wajah kekasihku itu merah. Dia sekilas tampak seperti orang yang terkena flu. Wajar saja, ini musim dingin. Namun aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari dirinya.

"Sebasti—Ah!" dia segera menarikku pergi entah ke mana. Dia berlari. Ya, dia berlari. Mau tak mau, aku juga harus berlari agar tidak terseret-seret.

"Sebastian, aku tidak kuat lagi.." nafasku semakin tidak beraturan. Akhirnya dia memperlambat langkah kakinya. Kami berhenti di sebuah gang sepi. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"HHhah, hhah, Sebastian, sebenarnya untuk apa kita berlari..?" tanyaku sambil mencoba mengatur nafasku. Sebastian hanya terdiam. Namun perlahan dia mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku. "Se- Sebastian..?"

—Grell POV end

…

William POV

Aku memandangi pantulan bayangan diriku di depan sebuah cermin. Bodoh kau William. Kau benar benar bodoh!

PRANG!

Aku meninju kaca itu sekuat tenaga. Pecahan kaca itu merobek kulit telapak tanganku, dan darah mulai mengalir dari luka yang ditimbulkannya. Aku terdiam memandangi luka itu.

DRRRRRRT….! DRRRRRRT…!

Aku mendengar suara ponselku yang bergetar. Dengan gontai aku berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Ya, disini Spear—"

"WILLIAM..! TOLONG AKU!" aku mendengar suara teriakkan Grell di seberang sana. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Sutcliff? Apa yang terja—"

"KUMOHON! TOLONG AKU! WILLI—AAH!"

"Grell! Dimana kau?" aku segera mengambil jaketku dan berlari keluar dari apartemenku. Semoga saja dia berada di dekat sini..!

Tuut… Tuut… Tuut..

Sambungan telepon tiba-tiba terputus. Aku berusaha untuk menghubungi nomornya, tapi itu sia-sia. "Sialan..!" aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Dimana kau, Grell…?

**Flashback END**

Grell POV

"SEBASTIAAN!" tangisan Ciel semakin menjadi. Tangisannya sangat memilukan dan menyayat hati. Bagi mereka yang memiliki hati.

"Kau tahu, betapa terkejutnya aku menemukannya terbujur kaku tanpa sehelai benang pun pada tubuhnya saat itu?" William kembali menendang tubuh Sebastian yang semakin melemah itu.

"Kau tahu betapa sedihnya aku, mengetahui kalau kau lah yang membunuhnya?" kini air matamu mulai mengalir. Dan disaat yang sama, kau berhenti menendang tubuh Sebastian.

Pemuda berwarna rambut dua nada itu terdiam memandangimu. Begitupula lelaki berambut perak itu. Mereka berdua, orang yang kau pilih untuk membantumu membalaskan dendam mu itu kini ikut memasang raut sedih. Ciel ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku pun hanya bisa menonton kalian. Aku kini sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah mati.

DOR!

Sebuah suara tembakan membuyarkan lamunan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Sebutir peluru berhasil menembus jantungmu.

"Uhuk..!" sambil memuntahkan darah segar, kau menatap lelaki dihadapanmu. Di dalam genggaman tangannya, terdapat sepucuk pistol kecil.

"WILLIAM!" dua orang itu meneriakkan namamu disaat yang bersamaan.

DOR! DOR!

Malangnya, mereka berdua juga mendapatkan nasib yang sama denganmu.

Sebastian berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Ciel yang kini sudah terbebas dari beretta membelalakkan matanya, shock.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Ciel.." ujar Sebastian sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Aku berjalan menghampiri dirimu yang kini sudah dalam keadaan sekarat. Aku berlutut disampingmu. Memandang sedih dirimu.

Seandainya saja, waktu itu aku mendengarkan dirimu.., ini semua tidak perlu terjadi. Ini semua kesalahanku…!

"Grell..?"

Eh?

Aku menatap dirimu. Tunggu? Kau bisa melihatku?

Kau berusaha mengangkat tanganmu. Kau membelai lembut pipiku. Dan aku bisa merasakannya.

"Grell, kita bersama-sama. Pergi ke surga ya..?" ujarmu lemah. Aku membelalakkan mataku tidak percaya. Dia berbicara kepadaku?

"Hei, jawab aku.." suaramu mulai tak terdengar. Aku menggenggam tanganmu yang membelai pipiku itu.

"Iya.., kita bersama-sama. William.." jawabku. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajahmu. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, William. Aku percaya padamu"

—**END—**

A/N: hyaaaa! *liat jam* 23.36! O.o"

Gomen ne minna-san! Nnn, saya sebenernya agak ragu soal rate… tapi menurut minna-san ini rate T atau M?

Oh ya, skali lagi gomen, RR saya tunda lagi TT3TT *ditendang*

Okelah, sekian dari saya RnR nya please…? *ngantuk hebat*


End file.
